Craftian federal election, 2046
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Kevin Abbott | Vincent Leonard | Kevin Bazley |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Conservative | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 5 October 2031 | 16 February 2041 | 14 September 2045 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wyundyaga, JS | McDonald, MY | Ralph, JL |- ! align="left"|Last election | 38 seats, 30.16% | 38 seats, 29.90% | 34 seats, 26.51% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 35 | 33 | 28 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 5 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 1,896,364 | 1,778,313 | 1,479,754 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 27.63% | 25.91% | 21.56% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.53% | 3.99% | 4.95% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Oliver Hen-Ji | Borris Melono | Bill Hyderson |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 April 2044 | 30 May 2044 | 13 June 2045 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Foley, MY | Tojima, BE | List |- ! align="left"|Last election | 4 seats, 2.84% | 7 seats, 4.89% | 4 seats, 3.12% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 12 | 7 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 8 | 0 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 646,535 | 380,920 | 275,223 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 9.42% | 5.55% | 4.01% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 6.58% | 0.66% | 0.89% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (63):' }| } | }} Liberal (35) }| } | }} United (28) Opposition (62): }| } | }} Conservative (33) }| } | }} Reform (12) }| } | }} Mojang (7) }| } | }} Greens (6) }| } | }} Republican (4) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Kevin Abbott Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 8 September 2046 to elect the members of the 21st Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent two-term centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia government, led by Prime Minister Kevin Abbott, defeated the opposition centre-right Craftian Conservative Party, led by Opposition Leader John Hammond, after entering another coalition agreement with the National United Party, led by Kevin Bazley. All three major parties lost seats and recorded a decrease in popular vote share, mostly at the expense of the Craftian Reform Party, which rebounded with the return of popular leader Oliver Hen-Ji. This would be the last election until 2064, nearly 20 years later, that Reform won more than 10 seats. The Liberals became the first party to win three consecutive elections under a single leader. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|1,896,364 | align="right"|27.63 | | align="right"| 2.53 | align="right"|21 | align="right"|14 | align="right"|35 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|1,778,313 | align="right"|25.91 | | align="right"| 3.99 | align="right"|30 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|33 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|1,479,754 | align="right"|21.56 | | align="right"| 4.95 | align="right"|23 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|28 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|646,535 | align="right"|9.42 | | align="right"| 6.58 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|10 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|380,920 | align="right"|5.55 | | align="right"| 0.66 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|5 | align="right"|7 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|275,223 | align="right"|4.01 | | align="right"| 0.89 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|6 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|173,645 | align="right"|2.53 | | align="right"| 2.16 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 4 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|106,383 | align="right"|1.55 | | align="right"| 0.67 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|126,287 | align="right"|1.84 | | align="right"| 0.51 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|6,863,425 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|80 ! align="right"|45 ! align="right"|125 | |} }} }}